


See You Again

by won_whoa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, age!gap, poor quality smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/won_whoa/pseuds/won_whoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a reckless night out, Baekhyun hopes to never see Chanyeol again. However, life doesn't like to work in his favor, but that's not all too bad. It helps Baekhyun learn something new about what he and Chanyeol share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

There is a mixture of excitement and worry filling Baekhyun’s tiny figure. In the back of his mind, thoughts of _I shouldn’t be here_ and _this isn’t going to work_ fill his head and echo through his ears that Baekhyun wonders if other people can hear them as well. There is the murmur of _I can’t believe I’m doing this_ and _I’m so excited_ just behind the panic. Kyungsoo is there too, but this isn’t the boy's first time getting into a place like this (neither is it second or even third) so he is calm. Seeing him that way, Baekhyun realizes that he is only worrying himself. After all, Kyungsoo is younger than him by nearly a year, so if he got in without a problem so will Baekhyun. (Baekhyun is no goody two-shoes, but getting in legal trouble is not his cup of tea.) To calm himself a bit more, Baekhyun reaches into his back pocket for the fake identification card. It feels like the plastic of a real card (or so he assumes—Baekhyun never so much as held a gift card, much less an ID). Kyungsoo had told him to keep it in his pocket unless he’s carded, so Baekhyun only squeezes it to reassure himself that everything will be okay.

The information on the card is all correct. Well, for the most part at least. His personal information like his height, hair and eye color, and weight are the same. Even his first and last names are the same on the card. The only piece of information that is altered is his birthdate. The card reads: 05/06/1994. The difference between that date and his actual birthdate is two years. Surely, the gap may not be noticeable… right?

Before he realizes it, the tall, broad-shouldered bouncer is right in front of Kyungsoo and him. The guy is dressed in all black: a pair of black shoes, a black t-shirt that squeezes his torso too tightly, black pants, and even his hair is a charcoal color. It makes him all the more intimidating to Baekhyun, but (yet again) Kyungsoo seems completely unfazed. Even when the brute’s fat-fingered hand sticks outward to block the both of them from entering the building, Kyungsoo only looks up to meet the guy’s eyes. “ID,” he demands. His voice is a few octaves higher than what Baekhyun had originally assumed, but it doesn’t ease his fear of the man even a little bit.

Kyungsoo flashes the guy his (fake) card and a small smile, and the bouncer steps aside to let him in. When Baekhyun is just about to follow, the bouncer stops him. In his panic, Baekhyun clenches the card so tightly that it feels like it’s cutting into his skin enough to make him bleed. He can’t hear what the bouncer is saying, but Baekhyun can read his dry, chapped lips: “ID, please.”

Again, the thoughts of getting caught fester in his head, but he tries his best to push them away. Baekhyun takes a shallow breath and mimics Kyungsoo’s actions, flashing the Big Guy his card. The bouncer looks at it a bit longer than he’d looked at Kyungsoo’s, so Baekhyun does what Kyungsoo had told him: “lower the card slowly—naturally—and put it back in your wallet.” He slides it back into his pocket as smoothly as he can and stares at the bouncer. Soon after, he lets Baekhyun enter, and its then that Baekhyun releases the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He made it.

The club, this “El Dorado” joint, has a lot more occupants than what Baekhyun had prior assumed. It’s filled to the brim with people, both men and women. People on the second level are practically dangling off the banister, but no one seems to mind. It feels like the building is folding in on itself from how many people are shoved inside it. Other than the surplus of unfamiliar faces, the club seems quite enjoyable. (Well, honestly, Baekhyun is trying to be optimistic, but he is deeply regretting his decision.) Provocative dance music blares through speakers on either side of the building; it makes Baekhyun head reel. So many different lights (mostly of ivory or gold tones) gleam and dance around the groups of people. Baekhyun is all but blinded when one skims across his face.

Remembering that he was accompanied by his best-friend, Baekhyun feels panic swell in his chest once again because Kyungsoo is nowhere in sight. The dark haired, average height man can easily blend into the crowd without so much as trying; Baekhyun has no chance of finding him anytime soon, and he knows it. Rather than stand in a growing circle of strangers, Baekhyun squeezes himself between, what feels like, hundreds of bodies to find the bar. He’s been in the building for a total of six minutes, and his feet already hurt. (“Damn line,” Baek grumbles a curse.) To his relief, a stool is unoccupied in the far right corner of the bar area.

Once he sits, all the tension is eased off his aching feet. A sigh of contentment escapes the inner depths of his throat, and an eerie feeling of eyes bore into Baekhyun. It’s hot; the gaze from whichever stranger burns Baekhyun’s face like flames. “Hey!” Baekhyun has to shout over the crowd for the bartender to hear him. The tender is cute, if Baekhyun must say so. His hair is a glowing shade of purple and he has a pair of circle-rimmed glasses without lenses. The Bartender asks Baekhyun with a smile what he’d like. When Baekhyun asks for a virgin Cuba Libre, the purple-haired tender just snickers.

“You do know that a virgin Cuba Libre is just Coca-Cola, right?” Baekhyun nods. And the bartender walks off to prepare his drink. He does so rather quickly and is back to hand the glass to Baekhyun. After that, Baekhyun is left to himself. The chance of finding Kyungsoo is extremely slim. The boy doesn’t even has his phone on him. The device is sitting sadly in the glove-compartment of his car because, apparently, he’d lose it in the crowd.

After about twenty minutes of being Kyungsoo-less, Baekhyun decides that the boy is probably enjoying himself too much to have remembered him. Baekhyun stands in hopes of walking out of the building and going home because this was a horrible decision. What happens, instead, is that his face meets a stranger’s chest. “I’m sor—”

“Leaving so soon?” Baekhyun has to tilt his head as far back as it will go in order to meet the stranger’s eyes. His voiced is wickedly deep for someone of his shape. He’s pretty lanky, and his face holds large eyes and full, pale lips. He’s gorgeous. “I’m Chanyeol,” the guy—now known as Chanyeol—smiles with faint wrinkles line the outsides of his mouth. When Baekhyun doesn’t open his mouth to say his own name, Chanyeol places his hand on the other’s lower back to face his toward the bar. They’re massive, Chanyeol’s fingers, yet not off-putting. A naughty thing or two passes through Baekhyun’s mind as he thinks about what other things of Chanyeol’s may be quite large. “May I buy you a drink?” The words startle Baekhyun from his thoughts, and he has the nerve to feel embarrassed about them. Before Baekhyun can politely reject the offer, Chanyeol shouts out to the purple-haired bartender, “Minseok, the usual. Two please.” Minseok nods and proceeds to fill the order.

“I… I don’t—,” the glasses of golden liquid are passed their way. Chanyeol hands one of them to Baekhyun and smiles. The smile somehow manages to ease away the nervousness enough for Baek to raise the glass to his lips. It goes down his throat painfully as if he’s just had a shot of gasoline forced down it. Baekhyun’s face shows how unfamiliar the pain and taste are, and a laugh boils out from the depths of Chanyeol. “I don’t drink much,” that’s an understatement. Baekhyun has had a taste of liquor only a handful of times (most of which being from cans of beer or hard ale), but they always ended in the same way: with Baekhyun throwing its contents down the sink and then recycling the container.

“I see that. You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to,” something inside Baekhyun makes him pull his hand back when Chanyeol goes to take the drink away. That only makes Chanyeol chortle and practically inhale his own drink. They stand in silence for a bit while Baekhyun takes experimental sips of what Chanyeol tells him is Brandy. Each trial is just as bad as the first, and he rejects a second when Minseok comes to ask his he’d like another.

“Baekhyun,” said man says after a few minutes. The Brandy must have given Baekhyun the bit of a confidence boost even though it’s burning his insides. Chanyeol’s response is a hum in question. “My name is Baekhyun… you had asked earlier.” Chanyeol hums again, but this time it sounds like a hum of content.

“Well, Baekhyun,” the way Chanyeol says his names makes Baekhyun oddly breathless. Baekhyun wants Chanyeol to say his name again and again because it falls beautifully from his mouth. “Would you care to dance with me?” He slides closer to Baekhyun for the last syllable. His hot breath ghosts over Baekhyun ear and cheek sensually, eloping in a heat that Baekhyun craves to feel again.

“I… I don’t dance.” Even with that, Chanyeol leads Baekhyun into the crowd he was trying to avoid. The taller’s hand slides to Baekhyun’s back. It stops just above where Baekhyun’s jeans begin, and its fingers curl around Baekhyun’s hip to hold him close.

At the center, Chanyeol stops. He leans in to Baekhyun again; he’s shouting, but it sounds like a whisper against all the other noises. He says, “Don’t worry. I’ll lead.” Just after he says so, both his hands grip onto Baekhyun’s hips firmly. He helps Baekhyun grind along to the rhythm of the music that’s playing. He forces the both of them to press together; Baekhyun’s behind gliding along Chanyeol’s front effortlessly.

It’s a friction Baekhyun hasn’t felt in a long time, so the light motion causes Baekhyun to sweat. He chooses to blame it on all the warm air he takes in from being swarmed by hot bodies. Chanyeol’s reaction is similar to Baekhyun’s: he’s gasping whenever their bodies are pushed closer together. Baekhyun loves the reaction; it’s the reason Baekhyun moves his hips more and more against Chanyeol.

After God knows how many songs pass, Baekhyun is gasping for air. Chanyeol mirrors how exhausted Baekhyun is, but there is a darker air around him. “Baekhyun?” there it is again. The way he says it sounds desperate, he’s practically panting out the name between his lip panted lips. Just as he’s about to continue, he worries his lower lip between white, perfect teeth and looks Baekhyun up and down. The gaze holds more meaning. There is lust and admiration in those dark orbs, so when Chanyeol asks what he does, Baekhyun nods and lets Chanyeol lead them out of El Dorado. “Do you want to get out of here?”

 —

As they stumble into Chanyeol’s (rather large) bedroom, they’re a heated mess of tongues and desperate hands. Chanyeol’s managed throw off Baekhyun’s blazer somewhere else in the house, and is working on leading the other to the bed. He drops Baekhyun onto the mattress roughly then proceeds to pull off his and the younger’s shirts. It’s too many clothes for how warm he feels and he’s aching to see Baekhyun in his entirety.

The too-tight jeans Baekhyun wears come off in a struggle—Baekhyun ends up tearing them off himself much to the embarrassment of Chanyeol. His phone hits the ground with a bang, but Baekhyun’s too occupied to worry about it. Right now, there is only Chanyeol; Chanyeol’s touch, Chanyeol’s lips, Chanyeol’s breath against his heated, moist skin.

There is a buzz in the back of Baekhyun’s head from the Brandy, but he’s sober enough to feel the panic of what he and Chanyeol are about to do. He’s had sex before, of course, but it’d only been with his boyfriend at the time. There had always been strings-attached and an emotional connection. This time it’s the opposite: no strings, no prior emotions, just lust.

Chanyeol quickly rids Baekhyun of his thoughts with kisses lined from his ear down to his bare chest. He makes sure to stop at the younger’s neck, clavicle, and nipples. He sucks and grazes his teeth over each sensitive area enough to hear a few gasps slip through Baekhyun’s parted lips. They egg him on to continue with his actions. As he licks the pale nubs that lie on Baekhyun’s chest, they perk and Baekhyun pants into a quiet room. They, too, make Chanyeol breathless and cause his pants tighten around him. Baekhyun is the same way; the older can tell by the way the younger pokes into his thigh.

As a means to tease Baekhyun a bit more, Chanyeol takes an experimental roll of the hips. It’s a lot, yet not nearly enough, friction for the both of them. They both groan against the touch. Another comes not long after the first, and Baekhyun is a mess. It’s been while since he’s last had sex (a couple of months), so all the pleasure makes him feel giddy. “Oh my God, Chanyeol!” The outburst surprises the both of them, but mostly Baekhyun. It’s what sends Chanyeol off the edge. Eagerly, Chanyeol strips off his last two articles of clothing. As he does so, Baekhyun removes his.

Chanyeol pauses a second to take in the sight. The time he’s allotted isn’t nearly enough to take in the sight of Baekhyun; however, he proceeds to return to his former position. He’s hovering over Baekhyun with his hands on either side of Baekhyun’s head and his knees beside his thighs. Chanyeol reaches somewhere Baekhyun can’t see and returns with a bottle of lube and a condom in one hand. Chanyeol first rips the golden packaging of the condom and then slides the rubber over his own agonizingly aroused cock. Baekhyun steals a glance at it in the process. (Like he’d expected, Chanyeol is pretty large.)

Afterwards, Chanyeol spreads a generous amount of the lube on his fingers. He leans in to kiss Baekhyun whilst he stretches the younger. The way Chanyeol slides his tongue along the sides of Baekhyun mouth eases Baekhyun of the slight pain he feels. Their tongues mesh together, and Baekhyun wouldn’t mind just kissing Chanyeol all night.

Soon the feeling of the three of Chanyeol’s fingers inside him only serve to fuel Baekhyun’s arousal. They’re pleasurable, indeed, but they don’t graze the area Baekhyun needs to send him over. They jab at the inner sides and occasionally skim the spot, but Chanyeol never stays long enough for Baekhyun to lose himself. “Please,” he’s begging because he’s the heat coiled into his stomach burns and he needs to get off.

Chanyeol retracts his fingers from inside Baekhyun. The pink hole clenches around nothing and Baekhyun whines at the loss of warmth. He flips Baekhyun onto his hands and knees in that short time. It startles Baekhyun momentarily, but he doesn't have time to complain about it. Chanyeol lathers his painfully hard cock with the remainder of lube left in the almost empty bottle. He lines himself up and slowly pushes himself further into Baekhyun. His mouth goes to suck purple spots onto Baekhyun’s beautiful, blemish-free back. The sizes of Chanyeol’s fingers don’t do justice to the size of his cock, Baekhyun realizes. He’s never felt so full before, and it’s painfully blissful. The heat and tightness of Baekhyun around Chanyeol’s cock makes him lightheaded.

With his full length inside Baekhyun, Chanyeol waits a moment or two before throwing an experiment thrust. Baekhyun moans out loudly and it rings into Chanyeol’s ears. In this (very foreign) position, Chanyeol is able to thrust further into Baekhyun's ass. He repeats the motion again and again. Every now and again, he moves to find that little pressure point that wil make Baekhyun see stars.

He knows he’s found it when Baekhyun all but screams into the cold air of Chanyeol’s bedroom. “There… Fuck,” the profanity seem odd coming from someone who’d looked so angelic. Chanyeol doesn’t dwell on it for much longer because Baekhyun’s short nails claw at the bedsheets. Baekhyun is wrinkling them between his fists and Chanyeol can see how white the shorter's knuckles become. The room is filled with the sound of Baekhyun’s groans; Chanyeol’s short breathes, and skin smacking against skin. There is a thin layer of sweat coating each of their bodies. Their short hairs stick to their foreheads.

When Chanyeol comes, it comes as surprise to the both of them. He has to use his arms to make sure he doesn’t fall atop Baekhyun. When he realizes that the younger of the two has yet to come himself, Chanyeol pulls out and disposes of the full condom by throwing it elsewhere in the dimly-lit room. Repeating his earlier doings, Chanyeol flips Baekhyun around so that he's lying on his back. He kisses and nibbles his way down between Baekhyun’s thighs. He sucks on the inside of them, making sure to leave painted skin in his wake.

Baekhyun’s dick is a painful shade of red. He’s hard, obviously, so Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate to slide his tongue over its length. It’s not much, but a great (vocal) reaction comes from Baekhyun nonetheless. Baekhyun lulls his head back with his lips parted, shaky breaths of “fuck” and an occasional hum of what sounds lips Chanyeol’s name fall. Chanyeol hollows his cheeks once he’s got the entire thing eloped, bobbing his head up and down. His teeth skim the vein that travel along the side of Baekhyun’s cock. His jaw aches the slightest bit because Baekhyun’s length grazes the back of his throat, almost making him gag. Baekhyun's cock is heavy on his tongue, but the precum that covers it make sucking his dick a lot easier.

A warning of sorts is expected, but, unfortunately, not given when Baekhyun comes. He practically screams out the first syllable of Chanyeol’s name as he does. It echoes against the off-white walls of Chanyeol’s bedroom and rings in their ears. Also, it leaves Baekhyun a bright shade of pink that clashes with the pale color he adorned before. The orgasm is ridden out as long as possible, but it’s slightly difficult with the way Chanyeol’s mouth is full. He swallows the white contents. The taste remains, for it has already coated the inner workings of his mouth and throat, leaving the bitter-sweet flavor of Baekhyun.

As they catch their breaths, fatigue slowly wears them down until they succumb to unconsciousness. A thin gap separates the two, but as time goes by, the gap wears away until Baekhyun has his head pressed against Chanyeol’s bare chest.

 —

When night turns to day, Baekhyun wakes to the sound of his phone vibrating against the hardwood floor. It has rung about two times now, so Baekhyun unhurriedly rolls over to pick it up from where he’d last seen it. The caller ID reads, “Do Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun hesitates to answer because it now becomes apparent to him that he’d left El Dorado without so much as a word. Chanyeol stirs, but doesn’t do much more. Baekhyun moves slowly to roll away from Chanyeol’s sleeping body and pick up his clothes that cover the floor. His palm blocks out the sound of his phone, but it continues to vibrate against his skin. The vibrating stops when he gets into the hall just outside the bedroom. Baekhyun curses and calls Kyungsoo back because he knows the consequences of not answering the smaller boy’s calls. It rings only once before Kyungsoo answers.

“Where the hell are you?” For once, Kyungsoo sounds panicked while he talks. It’s unfamiliar to hear him in such a state—what with him having three emotional settings: happy, bored, and annoyed. It’s first to hear him this way for Baekhyun. He rambles out a thousand words, most of which are along the lines of apologies or other blurbs of letters that scold Baekhyun. It all just mends together at one point, no longer understandable to Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun shouts to finally get the guy to shut up. The words Kyungsoo is shouting out only serve to build up a headache that hadn’t been there before. After the outburst, Kyungsoo’s words fade to nothing. There is a pause where Baekhyun tells him to take a deep breath and calm down. (It’s funny because Kyungsoo had told him the same thing yesterday when they were on their way to El Dorado.) As the sound of Kyunsgoo’s breath goes back to normal, Baekhyun tells the younger boy to repeat himself slowly.

“Where did you go?”

“I left.”

“I figured, but with whom?”

“I,” Baekhyun pauses. Kyungsoo is bound to yell at him for leaving and staying at a complete stranger’s house overnight. (Kyungsoo’s always been a bit motherly, but hates to admit it.) However, Baekhyun isn’t the best of liars and Kyungsoo can see through any façade Baekhyun would dare try to front. He continues his sentence with much reluctance, “I left with a guy.” He’s starting to feel uncomfortable with his nude state, so he pressed the black box between his ear and shoulder. He slides his pants on and says, “Hey, Soo, I’ll tell you everything later. I have to go.”

“No, Baek—” Baekhyun presses the red end call to end what would be a thorough scolding from Kyungsoo. It’d only serve to irritate Baekhyun. A deep sigh of frustration falls from between his lips. There is mild regret pooling in his gut because (a) he made Kyungsoo worry, (b) the taste of Chanyeol still lies heavily atop his skin, and (c) his once porcelain skin bears the marks of lust. There is no way of him hiding these what with purple painting not only the length of his neck, but also along the line of his chest all the way down to his nether region. Even his lips are swollen from how Chanyeol pulled at them with his teeth.

He’s never felt this dirty before, so he quickly pulls on all his soiled clothes and searches for the front door. It nearly takes him seven minutes to find the correct door because there are so many, but when he does, Baekhyun can’t seem to get out of the house fast enough.

“Baek,” Kyungsoo starts when Baekhyun steps foot into their small, college dorm room. Baekhyun isn't even spared a second to calm himself down or even take off his shoes. Kyungsoo shuts his mouth momentarily as he takes in the sight of the purple spots that poke through Baekhyun’s shirt. It’s low-cut and show the very clear trail of love-bites. "Is that..?" He says as he stomps nearly to Baekhyun. His eyes focus deeply on the bruising and point an accusing finger at Baekhyun; he knows what they are. “You didn’t!” He shakes an angry finger at the marks. “Tell you did not sleep with a complete stranger last night!”

“Kyungsoo give me a second to breathe and maybe even shower, please,” Baekhyun goes to take off his shoes and shove them into the little shoe-locker at the front of their apartment. He wants to wash away the regret he feels. He had a conscious mind during his little endeavor, but he’d been thinking with his cock, not with his brain. Kyungsoo grips his forearm before he can walk passed him. It's strong but not painful enough for Baekhyun to wince. THe younger stares at Baekhyun. He wants to yell, but the poor boy looks horrible so he must feel even worse.

“You better be prepared to answer any and all the questions I have for you.” Baekhyun nods and proceeds to the restroom once Kyungsoo releases him. He’s quick to turn on the hot water and strip himself. In the mirror he can see the damage done to his body. He looks like he’s undergone a thorough beating from how many bruises line his torso. It’s obvious that the marks aren’t from a quarrel though because they’re too small to have come from someone’s fist. The only ones that are that large are the bruises on his hips from how tightly Chanyeol had held him. None of the blotches hurt like bruises though, to Baekhyun’s delight. They do all bear the images of what he'd done, though, so they make Baekhyun look away from the mirror.

Baekhyun regrets losing himself to his teenage needs. He's always told himself that he would never just have sex; he'd only make love. Yet, last night was anything but making love. He and Chanyeol had only fucked. That's all he was to Chanyeol, and that was Chanyeol was to him. A measly fuck. There was no love. He'd gone against his values, and he feels dirty in his skin. Of course, it'd been great at the time, but now that it's all over, Baekhyun needs to rinse himself of the taste of Chanyeol.

He steps into the hot water once he can see a steam fill the room. The watter burns his skin, but Baekhyun needs to wash away the residue of Chanyeol. It’d been stupid to succumb to his teenage desires. Washing away the residue is as much as he can do to rid himself of his shame.

In the living room, once Baekhyun is all clad in pajama bottoms and a crew neck sweatshirt that covers most of the hickeys, Kyunsoo begins his (what Baekhyun calls) mini-interrogation. More often then not, Baekhyun can't answer the questions Kyungsoo throws at him. Most are along the lines lof him trying to learn a bit about the guy Baekhyun had slept with. While he's asking, Baekhyun learns how impersonal their sex really was. the last string of questions are asking Baekhyun about how he feels because Kyungsoo knows how the older of the two can get.

“I kind of feel like shit,” Baekhyun tries to laugh away the tension in the room, but only makes it a tad bit more uncomfortable. "But hey, I'll never see the guy again, so it'll be fine in a couple days.”

—

As a month passes by, Baekhyun happily forgets his regretful endeavor. He'd forgotten (or at least stopped ruminating) about the whole ordeal about a week after it'd actually happened, and now it's like it never happened at all. Kyungsoo had been sweet enough to never question it again after his little Q&A. That makes Baekhyun all the more happy to move on. He knew he was overacting to the situation, but still didn't want to go back to El Dorado anytime soon. When Kyungsoo went out to the club, he'd leave Baekhyun to himself because he knew he'd just waste his time trying to ask for a companion. Baekhyun had gone back to his regular life schedule. Baekhyun works now to fill in for the time he used to spend going to classes because it's June, and he needs a means of being productive in some way. Also, why not make a little more money to spend? No one can make too much money. He works where Kyungsoo and two more of their mutual friends (named Yixing and Jongdae) work.

The restuarant is cozy and retro. There isn't much to it to be quite honest, only checker-patterned flooring and red booths/stools, but Baekhyun likes it. The neon LED signs that lay just behind the cash register make Baekhyun smile, and he finds that the people who frequent the place are either elderly, "hipsters", or tourists so they're nice. The place pays well (what with only having a total of about seven employees), too, so there is nothing unejoyable about it. Another plus is that the food here is good, and he can have whatever he wants during his lunch break.

Today though, Baekhyun hates his job. It'd started off well: him busting tables once its tenant finished and payed for their meal, and waiting new costumers when they arrive. It's been a rather slow day--it's three on a Tuesday, so it's expected--, and Yixing and the other waiter of the same shift, a highschool student that goes by Wonwoo, have gone home for the day. "Go home, guys," Baekhyun had told them two hours ago, "Soo and I will handle everything today since it's not busy." However, now he's face to face with the person he'd tried to avoid.

Baekhyun would love to back out and tell Kyungsoo to wait the table, but he's already at the booth side wearing a smile even though he feels like screaming. The booth has a total of three men sitting at it. Chanyeol is on one side by himself, and the other two people (Baekhyun assumes their colleagues of Chanyeol) are seat on the opposite side. Their all wearing suits that are ironed to perfection and lint-free aside from Chanyeol who has removed his coat, and now has it dispersed out beside him. The three of the look far to formal to be eating in a place like this, but Baekhyun keeps the thought to himself. The two on Baekhyun's left smile at him when he asks, "What would you fine men like to drink?" Chanyeol has been staring at Baekhyun the entire time he's been standing there and it's nerve-wrecking. Baekhyun had hoped to never see the guy again, but it seems life doesn't like to world out in his favor.

"I'll have," the shortest of the three smiles with his teeth while he talks, "a Dr. Pepper." He then points at the sun-kissed male (that has a stunning profile) beside him who is busy reading the restuarante's menu thoroughly. "Jongin, here, would like a Sprite." Chanyeol is still staring while the shortest talks, and Baekhyun tries his best to not look at him because he doesn't think he'll be able to without growing red. "I'm not sure what he," he points his head at Chanyeol while he picks up a menu and follows the Jongin-guy's actions. Baekhyun scribbles down the order and (when he has no choice but to) looks at Chanyeol. He feels awkward doing so, but he tries his best to seem nonchalant when he grins at the guy.

From the last time he'd seen Chanyeol a month ago, he's changed his hair color. He had a lighter brown hair color when they had sex, but now it's a dark brown. If not brown, then it's a rich black. It suits Chanyeol far more than the other color, and makes him even more attractive. The formal attire doesn't help Baekhyun stay calm though, and has his heart beating in his ears so loudly that Baekhyun can't hear a word Chanyeol says. With a deep exhale through his nostrils, Baekhyun kindly asks him to repeat himself. His voice cracks a bit in the process from how nervous he is. Chanyeol smirks at it but doesn't say anything aside from what he'd like to drink.

Baekhyun has to will himself to not run away from the table when he's written all three orders down. It's not all too successful, though, because instead of running he just speed-walks to the Employees Only quarters. The door slams open and startles the wits out of Kyungsoo who had formerly been playing some game on his cellphone and leaning against the sink's rim. "What the hell, Baek!" Kyungsoo isn't angry, but there is annoyance in his words from being startled. Baekhyun attempts to breathe; however, it's easier said than done and only ends up wheezing. "Baekhyun, what's wrong?" There is the worry again. It's still unsettling to see Kyungsoo distressed, but Baekhyun doesn't pay much attention to it in his panic.

"Oh my God, Soo," Baekhyun is on the verge of hyperventilating because he's so worked up for whatever reason. Kyungsoo only eggs Baekhyun on with a raise of his eyebrows, and Baekhyun continues: "He's here, Soo. The-the guy."

"What guy?"

"The guy I slept with from El Dorado... Chanyeol. He's here! Right now," Baekhyun folds in on himself. Kyungsoo doesn't say anything after and only takes the poor pink notepad that is being crushed between Baekhyun's girly fingers. He reads and prepares the order without so much as a word. In the time it takes Kyungsoo to do so, Baekhyun gathers himself together with a paper bag that normally is used for takeout. He breathes into it heavily until he's calm which doesn't take all too long.

"Which one is he?" Kyungsoo says when he peers through the little circle window on the door and sees three men instead of one. At first, he assumes it's only two, but the smallest one is uncovered when the darkest of them stands from his seat to let the other one leave the table for, Kyungsoo naturally assumes, a bathroom break. Baekhyun stands from his hunch position on the ground and goes to see what Kyungsoo can. With his index finger against glass, he points out Chanyeol to Kyungsoo. After that, the boy is off and skipping his way over to the table with a tray of drinks in one hand. Baekhyun watches the conversation between the three with much interest. He can see Chanyeol's face fall when he realizes that it's not Baekhyun who's come to his table.

Kyungsoo somehow makes the two laugh, and then the short one returns. They're talking, Baekhyun can see, but he can't hear a word they say by a long shot. At first, he'd thought Kyungsoo was taking their orders for a meal, but he has yet to pull out his writing pad from the mini-apron that holds straws and other things alike. Baekhyun wants to know, but can only hope to understand the expressions that pass through Chanyeol's face. At one point, the tanned one says something, and when Kyungsoo replies, Chanyeol's skin visibly pales and his eyes widen. Even Kyungsoo's body language is awkward: he rubs his neck, and immediately begins to take orders. Kyungsoo actually sprints to the kitchen when he's done.

"You fucked up."

"I know that, but how so?"

"Do you know how old that guy is?"

"I told you that I didn't when you asked me a month ago, Soo."

"That guy, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo uses his whole body to gesture Chanyeol, "That guy is sixteen years older than you. He's fucking thirty-five years old." Hearing that, Baekhyun chokes on all the air he'd finally gotten into his lungs. He had figured that Chanyeol would be older than him, of course, but sixteen years was a bit much. Especially for a boy who has never dated anyone more than a year younger or older than him. He's so fucked. He is so fucked up.

"Soo, I'm," Baekhyun kind of wants to throwup, but he doesn't really know why. He's just being extraneous and overdramatic as per usual. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Much to his dismay, there is only one restroom in the entire restaurant, so Baekhyun has to try and make his passed Chanyeol's heavy stare. Once he's made it into the security of the men's room, Baekhyun hunches over the marble of the sink's counter. He's gagging, but for some reason he can't succumb to the nausea he feels. He's left with his forehead kissing the stainless steel faucet head. He runs a shaking hand under the spout, the motion-sensor making water pour from it. Cupping it with pale fingers, Baekhyun moistens his face to return himself to sane ponderings. "Sixteen years," he says through shaky breath, "sixteen year age difference."

"You're nineteen?" Chanyeol's voice scares the living saylights out of Baekhyun. He jumps almost ten feet in the air. Only to slip from the water that has leaked through the piping and land on his rump. Chanyeol's visage isn't hard like Baekhyun would think it'd be. Instead, it's just curious and pure. Odd, Baekhyun thinks; purity doesn't normally radiate of a thirty-year old who has fucked you senseless. Chanyeol even looks cute, and Baekhyun wants to go forth and plunge into the taller's arms. Maybe it's just Baekhyun who is odd.

—

Baekhyun is, indeed, odd. Despite the both of them knowing full and well that the gap between their ages is a little over a decade and a half, they're back at it again. Baekhyun is held captive (but he is not complaining) beneath Chanyeol's lanky build. He's got his cock shoved in the depths of Baekhyun's ass, but this time he and Baekhyun are facing one another. It's more loving this time compared to the first time. There are chaste kisses shared between deperate tongues everytime Chanyeol rams himself further into Baekhyun. It's euphoric, the way Chanyeol's phallus slides against the walls of Baekhyun's anus.

After the both of them come (Chanyeol again does so first and sucks Baekhyun off for him to follow), they cuddle against one another. Against Chanyeol's tainted chest, Baekhyun's head lays. He can hear the way Chanyeol's heart beats rapidly, and can feel the steady rhythm of his breaths. His finger travel the expanse of Chanyeol's slender belly in his post-orgasm habit. It's weird, he must admit, but Chanyeol is a good guy. They've gone a few dates that have ended very well. "Penny for your thoughts?" Chanyeol begins their, appropriately named, pillow-talk. The tips of his fingers wander and kiss at the bruises he's left yet again upon Baekhyun's once mark-free skin.

"I'm just thinking about us..." A pause ensues because Baekhyun has no idea how to elaborate. Rather, he asks Chanyeol something: "Would we work? I mean, like, sixteen years is a long time, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol scoffs at the statement. "So what? Baekhyun, it's only in this generation that it's seen for large gaps to be uncanny. During many wars, thousands of men from eighteen to near fourties, I think, were sent to war. That left young women without husbands of their age group. These women married men thirty, fourty, maybe even fifty years older than them. Sixteen years is not that big." He pauses for Baekhyun to absorb his words though his stubbord little head. "My grandparents share an age gap like ours, Baekhyun. Fourteen years between them, but up until they passed, they were happily betrothed."

"But... we're in different stages of life Chanyeol. I'm barely just starting college in two months. I mean, what'll we talk about?"

"That makes it all the more fun," Chanyeol argues. "We'll talk about everything. Like we do on our dates. We both experience different things in our daily lives. We can talk about that together, and it's a means of reliving the past for me, and getting insight into the future for you." Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun nose. "Age is but a number in this world."

**Author's Note:**

> This is me stepping out of my comfort-zone... I'm sorry. 
> 
> [cross-posted on AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1067130/see-you-again-agegap-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek)


End file.
